


Distance

by twelvemorestopsandhome



Category: Glee
Genre: Domestic, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvemorestopsandhome/pseuds/twelvemorestopsandhome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't ideal. But it would do for now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny NY!Klaine drabble! Originally posted on my tumblr (twelvemorestopsandhome)
> 
> Enjoy! ;-)

They hardly ever see each other. They live in the same apartment and they never see each other. They share a bed and they never see each other.

It’s just the way their schedules have worked out, between class and work and rehearsal and extracurricular, never mind the necessary hours that are spent sleeping.

There are texts during the day and notes left on the fridge or bedside table, a follow-up to a good morning kiss on the forehead and I love you from whoever had to pry themselves from the bed first.

It isn’t an ideal situation but knowing it isn’t forever has made it easy to get used to.

So when Kurt hears the front door open at 4.10pm on a Thursday afternoon, it takes him longer than it should to remember that someone else has a set of keys.

He hears Blaine sigh into a little hum and Kurt can imagine him stretching in an attempt to realise the tense in his body. Blaine has the pleasure of Ms. July’s instruction on Thursdays and weeks into the semester, it’s still taking it’s toll.

Blaine walks straight past the kitchen unit to throw himself face down on the couch, letting his bag slide halfway across the floor in front of the TV.

“I remember you.” Kurt drawls from against the part of the counter that divides the kitchen and living area.

Blaine’s body jumps in fright and he scrambles  to kneel up on the couch to face Kurt. He opens his mouth to reprimand Kurt for giving him the third biggest fright of his life but…

“Hi” Blaine laughs.

“Hi yourself” Kurt smiles back.

“I’m gonna hug you now.” Blaine asks, already raising off the couch to round the counter.

Kurt laughs meeting Blaine halfway, wrapping his arms around the shorter boy’s shoulders pulling him close to allow Blaine’s head rest in the crook of his neck.

“You’re gorgeous.”

“I miss you.”

“I can’t remember the last time I saw you awake.”

“How many weeks left in the semester?”

“Is there some way I can physically bind myself to you, permanently?”

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

Kurt pulls away just enough to take Blaine’s face in his hands. “It feels like we’re still in a long distance relationship.”

Blaine smiles sadly and leans forward to give Kurt a short kiss. “I don’t feel a distance sleeping beside you in our bed.”

“God, what a line.” Kurt surges forward kiss Blaine passionately edging him backwards into the back of the couch. “Want to measure the distance when we’re not  _sleeping_  in our bed?"


End file.
